Logen Ninefingers
'*This article contains Spoilers*''' Logen Ninefingers, also known as "The Bloody-Nine", is a Northman fighter and champion, originating from beyond the mountains typically bordering what is considered The North and Angland. At one point he identifies himself as a Brynn, from way up north of the High Places. He is a point-of-view character for The First Law Trilogy chronicling his journey from the North, around the world, and back. Appearance Logen is a big, physically imposing man that has a great many scars, including such curiosities as a wound through his stomach from a duel with Harding GrimBefore They Are Hanged, Part II, Scars. His most noticeable wound, and the source of his name, is a missing finger on his left hand. He has many scars over his asymmetrical face, a bent nose,The Blade Itself, Part II, Barbarians at the Gate and deeply set dark blue eyes''The Blade Itself, Part II, Questions. Personality Logen is a skilled swordsman and a cunning tactician, but prefers not to think much about the long term. He hopes to become a better man than he was under Bethod, though he often finds himself getting drawn into bloody confrontations. He also has the rare ability to speak with primal spirits, although few of them remain active in this age of the world. Bayaz comments that Logen might be the only one left with this ability, and that the spirits are becoming fewer as magic is leeching away from the world.The Blade Itself, Part I, No Choice at All Background Logen's story begins in a village to the north. Concerned with recent Shanka intrusions and attacks Logen’s father sent him to enlist aid from Bethod a nearby chief. Bethods agrees to come to his village’s aid only if Logen becomes his champion when challenging other clans for right to rule the north which Logen accepts. During one such battle Logen loses a middle finger earning the name Logen Ninefingers aka "The Bloody Nine". Upon returning to his village Logen finds his village and its occupants killed including his wife and daughter. Ninefingers eventually assists Bethod during his conquest of the North, and defeated 10 other champions in challenge duels, including Shama Heartless, Black Dow, Tul Duru Thunderhead, Harding Grim, and Rudd Threetrees, before the beginning of ''The Blade Itself. At the beginning of the blade itself we find Logen and his crew of Black Dow, Tul Duru Thunderhead, Harding Grim, Forley the Weakest, the Dogman, and Rudd Threetrees exiled and making their way through the northern wilderness. The Bloody-Nine When under great duress, Logen sometimes enters a berserker state, where he takes on a second identity called "The Bloody-Nine". While in this fugue state, he disregards all injuries and fatigue, and feels neither doubt nor mercy. He views everyone he sees in this state as either 'dead' or 'soon to be dead'. The Bloody-Nine makes no distinction between friend and foe, earning him the collective fear of the North. This leads to the death of several people close to Logen, including his childhood friend and his own father (though he survived). During the battle of the High Places, Logen becomes the Bloody-Nine and is able to hold the line after the gate is breached, but when his companion Tul Duru attempts to help him up after a fight, the Bloody-Nine stabs him in the neck and takes his sword. The Blade Itself Logen becomes separated from his companions in his first chapter, and manages to survive a fall off a cliff. He uses his ability to contact the spirits and they tell him that the first of the magi called Bayaz is in need of Logen Ninefinger's help. So he decides to head South and see what this magi wants from him. Along the way he comes across the magi's apprentice Malacus Quai, who leads Logen towards Bayaz library within the Northlands. They get ambushed by bandits, which Ninefinger's quickly dispatches of. Quai is stricken ill and Logan is forced to carry him the rest of the way. When they finally arrive at the library Logen meets Bayaz. Who arms Ninefinger's with a sword of the maker. Logen is present when Bayaz turns away the "King of the Northmen" Bethod, whom "The Bloody-Nine" served as his former champion. After which the magi asks Ninefinger's to follow him south to Adua. Before They Are Hanged Logen, along with Ferro Maljinn, Jezal dan Luthar, Bayaz and Malacus Quai goes east to search for the Seed in the ruins of the Old Empire. Last Argument of Kings At the end of the First law trilogy Logen was betrayed by Black Dow and trapped with little chance of winning. He jumped out a tall window and fell off a cliff, exactly as he did in the beginning of the series, earning him the respect of many as a friend of death (in many ways), seemingly unkillable. It is unknown he survived until the book Red Country. Red Country In Red Country a nine-fingered Northman, revealed to have once been King of the North, has reappeared in a far corner of the world, little subject to Union control, as a meek farmer by the name of Lamb, whose step-children are stolen, setting in motion the story-arc of the novel. Illustrations Logen-DavidJennison.jpg|Logen Ninefingers by David Jennison|link=http://redheretic.deviantart.com/ Ninefingers-DavidKeen.jpg|Ninefingers by David Keen|link=http://davidkeen.deviantart.com/ Logen-MathiaArkoniel.jpg|Logen by Mathia Arkoniel|link=http://mathiaarkoniel.deviantart.com/ LoganNine-Corysaur.jpg|Logen Nine by Corysaur|link=http://corysaur.deviantart.com/ TheBloodyNine-GoranGligovic.jpg|The Bloody Nine by Goran Gligovic|link=http://gorangligovic.deviantart.com/ References Category:Characters